


Bizarre things

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: When you're a dead cat who enjoys traveling over phone lines and popping into people's houses, you're bound to see some odd stuff once in a while.





	Bizarre things

Lynne was present at the station when Sissel arrived, sitting at her desk with an intent expression on her face. She looked so deep in thought that he decided not to go jumping into her head right away. She was bound to get freaked out by his appearing all of a sudden.

(Hmm, I wonder what could have got the lady detective thinking so much like this? Maybe she's on a difficult case right now. I'm sure she would have mentioned it to me though. Maybe I'll just wait. Too bad I can't hear her thoughts... come to think of it, why is it that everyone can hear my thoughts but I never hear theirs? Weird...)

Sissel was of course unfamiliar with the concept of gameplay story segregation.

The minutes passed by and Lynne continued to sit there in very deep thought. She had barely so much as moved a muscle in the time Sissel had been here. He was beginning to get bored of waiting so he decided to get her attention.

The cat jumped over to the lamp sitting nearby. With a flick of its switch, a beam of light shot out from the bulb. Lynne was bound to notice something like the light coming on so suddenly, even if she was thinking so hard like that.

Lynne jumped in her seat, startled by the sudden presence of light, and looked at the lamp in bewilderment. "Huh? What... oh, Sissel, is that you?"

"Hey, Lynne. Thought I would drop by... say, why are you so deep in thought like that anyway? It seems like there's something that's really troubling you."

"Oh yeah." Lynne's face grew serious once more. "To tell the truth... there is a pretty big issue troubling me right now."

"What is it?"

"..."

A long moment passed in which Lynne was completely silent. Was there actually any music playing, it would surely have been very dramatic and suspenseful, but of course there wasn't.

"That is," she finally spoke, "they have two new chicken dishes on the menu at the Chicken Kitchen and I'm wondering which one I should have tonight."

(Wh-what?!)

It was amazing how Lynne could still surprise Sissel at times. He stared at her in utter disbelief, scarcely able to comprehend how she could look so troubled over something as minor as food. But of course. Lynne was Lynne, after all.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" Lynne exclaimed indignantly, clutching a fist. "Chicken is serious business, okay?! Maybe I should order both dishes... I wonder if I can do that? But it would be a bit expensive."

"Can't you just go a second time and have the other dish then?"

"Yeah, but..." Lynne bit her bottom lip. "They both sound so good and I want to try them both as soon as I possibly can. You understand, don't you?"

(No. Not really.) "So I take it there's nothing serious troubling you after all. Good to know."

"This is serious!" Lynne frowned. "Well, I guess I'll have to flip a coin or something. Ordering both dishes at once for myself would look ridiculous and I don't want people looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. So what did you come over for, Sissel?"

"It's the most bizarre thing."

"Hm?"

"I just went over to Yomiel's house."

"And you saw his hair?"

Sissel went quiet, giving Lynne a faintly annoyed look. "No," he said finally, "that's not what I was talking about. And is it really that bizarre?"

"Well... just carry on."

Deciding to let the subject go, Sissel continued. "He was at his computer, with his headphones on. There was this cat flying across the screen of his computer with a rainbow coming out of its butt." (Which is weird enough. I've never seen a rainbow come out of my own butt, let alone other cats'...)

"Oh, I've heard of that. It's some kind of Internet sensation apparently."

"I'm still not sure what this 'in the net' thing is supposed to be, but that's not important. He was making some kind of noise too, like he was singing to himself, but quietly."

Lynne raised an eyebrow. This was sounding even stranger now.

"I jumped into the headphones and I heard the music. It was pretty catchy actually."

She said nothing.

"And that's when I realised it. Yomiel was... singing along with the music."

Lynne's jaw dropped.

"I mean, I've seen some pretty weird people who do weird things and act weird... but for Yomiel of all people to be acting this weird. It's... weird." Sissel was evidently having a hard time thinking up synonyms for the word 'weird'.

"Y-yeah..." Lynne slowly nodded. "You're not going to tell me he was wearing cat ears as well, are you?"

"No, he wasn't."

"Right." Lynne put her chin in her hands and stared into the distance. "I don't know whether to be amused or just plain disturbed."

"You and me both."


End file.
